cartoonhalloffamefandomcom-20200214-history
Shrek 2 (film)
Shrek 2 is a 2004 sequel to the 2001 computer-animated blockbuster film Shrek. In April 2004, the film was selected for competition at the 2004 Cannes Film Festival. It was released on May 19, 2004. It was also the final Shrek film to be distributed by DreamWorks Pictures. Shrek 2 scored the fourth largest three day opening weekend in US history, as well as the largest opening for an animated movie until May 18, 2007, when it was eclipsed by its sequel Shrek 3: The Third. As of 2008, it is the inflation-adjusted 30th highest-grossing film of all time in the U.S. It went on to be the highest grossing film of 2004. The associated soundtrack reached the top ten of the Billboard 200. It is also the seventh highest ticket selling animated movie of all time. As well, it is the highest-grossing fully-animated movie of all time. It held the record for 6 years, until it was taken by Toy Story 3. The film received mostly positive reviews on Rotten Tomatoes with a 89% rating. Plot When Shrek (Mike Myers) and Fiona (Cameron Diaz) come back from their honeymoon, they find an invitation to a royal ball with Fiona's parents to celebrate their marriage, an event that Shrek is reluctant to participate in. Fiona talks him into it, and along with Donkey (Eddie Murphy), they travel to the kingdom of Far Far Away. They meet Fiona's parents, King Harold and Queen Lillian (John Cleese and Julie Andrews), the former of which is repulsed by Shrek being an ogre. At a shared meal, Shrek and Harold get into a heated argument over how Shrek and Fiona will raise their family, and Fiona, disgusted at Shrek's behavior, locks herself away in her room that evening. Shrek worries that he has lost his true love, particularly after finding her childhood diary and reading that she was once infatuated with Prince Charming (Rupert Everett). When Fiona realizes that Shrek left, she asks her dad for help, but he replies that he always wanted the best for her and that she should better think about what is the best for her, too. As everyone goes their separate ways, Harold is accosted by the Fairy Godmother (Jennifer Saunders) and Charming, who is her son. The two retell the prince's adventures and how he overcame many obstacles and climbed to the highest tower in order to rescue Fiona, but in vain. They reprimand Harold for breaking an old promise that Charming would be able to marry Fiona, and demand that he find a way to get rid of Shrek. Harold arranges for Shrek and Donkey to join him on a fictitious hunting trip, which really is a trap to lure the two into the hands of an assassin named Puss in Boots (Antonio Banderas), a famous Ogre killer. However, Puss is unable to defeat Shrek and throws up a hairball, and, revealing that he was paid to do this by the king, asks to come along as a way to make amends. The trio sneak into the Fairy Godmother's potion factory and steal a Happily Ever After potion that Shrek believes will restore Fiona's love for him. Shrek and Donkey both drink the potion and fall into a deep sleep, awakening the next morning to discover its effects: Shrek is now a handsome human, while Donkey has turned into a stallion. In order to make the change permanent, Shrek must kiss Fiona by midnight. He, Donkey, and Puss return to the castle to discover that the potion has also transformed Fiona back into her former, human self. However, the Fairy Godmother, having learned of the potion's theft, intercepts Shrek and sends Prince Charming to pose as Shrek and win her love. At the Fairy Godmother's urging, Shrek leaves the castle, believing that the best way to make Fiona happy is to let her go. To ensure that Fiona falls in love with Charming, the Fairy Godmother gives Harold a love potion to put into Fiona's tea. But Harold replies that it's not possible to make his daughter fall in love in this way. This exchange is overheard by Shrek, Donkey, and Puss, who are soon arrested by the royal guards and thrown into a dungeon. While the royal ball begins, several of Shrek's friends band together to free the trio and Gingy (Conrad Vernon) tells the Muffin Man to create a gigantic gingerbread man named Mongo (Conrad Vernon). Then, Mongo breaks through the castle's defenses so Shrek can stop Charming from kissing Fiona, but is quickly defeated and killed off when the guards keep shooting milk at him and Mongo falls into the river, with Gingy jumping on him and mourning for his death, but is quickly rescued by Pinocchio (Cody Cameron). Unfortunately, Shrek is too late to stop Charming; however, instead of falling in love with Charming, Fiona does a Karate yell and knocks him out with a headbutt. Harold reveals that he never gave Fiona the love potion, whereupon the Fairy Godmother attacks Shrek. In the ensuing melee, a spell from her wand, presumably to kill Shrek, rebounds off Harold's armor (when he commits self-sacrifice to save Shrek) and disintegrates her; it also returns Harold to his true form, that of the Frog Prince. He had used the Happily Ever After potion years ago in order to marry Lillian, but she tells him that she loves him no matter what he looks like. As the clock strikes midnight, Shrek and Fiona let the potion's effects wear off and they revert to their ogre selves, while Donkey changes back as well (but is sad to see his stallion self gone). Harold gives his blessing to the marriage and apologizes for his earlier behavior, and the party resumes as the credits begin. However, they're interrupted by a brief after-party scene in which Dragon, who had romanced Donkey in the first movie, arrives and reveals that they now have several dronkey babies. Videos .]] Cast *Mike Myers: Shrek *Eddie Murphy: Donkey *Cameron Diaz: Princess Fiona *Antonio Banderas: Puss in Boots *Jennifer Saunders: Fairy Godmother *Rupert Everett: Prince Charming *John Cleese: King Harold *Julie Andrews: Queen Lillian *Conrad Vernon: Gingerbread Man/Muffin Man/Mongo *Cody Cameron: Pinocchio/Three Little Pigs *Christopher Knights: Three Blind Mice *Aron Warner: Wolf *Frank Welker: Animals' vocal effects (uncredited) Trivia *in the beginning when shrek accidentally kissed ariel fionna drags ariel and throws her back in the ocean then two sharks eat ariel *when shrek tries to get the ring this was a reference to the lord of the rings *when shrek and fionna were at the beach they had the pattern on their bathing suits with blue and white flowers *Prince charming started the story sequence *First time when puss is introduced. *first time when fiona's parents are here. Goofs *when harold and fiona are walking you could see that a man is climbing a ladder up in a tree which at the end he falls off. *when people run out of starbucks, they run across and it is still starbucks. *you could look up more secrets on the youtube video shrek 2(2004) secrets. *when shrek and fiona are becoming ogres, they had their normal clothes. Before they wore different clothes. Music #Accidentally in Love performed by the Counting Crows – 3:08 #Holding Out for a Hero performed by Frou Frou – 3:22 #Changes performed by Butterfly Boucher & David Bowie – 3:22 #As Lovers Go performed by Dashboard Confessional – 3:29 #Funkytown performed by Lipps Inc. – 3:59 #I'm on My Way performed by Rich Price – 3:21 #I Need Some Sleep performed by Eels – 2:28 #Ever Fallen in Love performed by Pete Yorn – 2:32 #Little Drop of Poison performed by Tom Waits – 3:11 #You're So True performed by Joseph Arthur – 3:55 #People Ain't No Good performed by Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds – 5:39 #Fairy Godmother Song performed by Jennifer Saunders – 1:52 #Livin' la Vida Loca performed by Eddie Murphy and Antonio Banderas – 3:24 #Holding Out for a Hero performed by Jennifer Saunders – 4:01 Category:Cineclub (Discovery Kids Movies) Category:Cine Cartoon (Cartoon Network)